Un Instante
by Weny
Summary: Una historia para Bellatrix, por ser como es...Asi de simple. ¿Rodolphus la enamorará? Resumen malvado...


_NOTA DE AUTORA_: Bueno...Raro hacer un fic de Harry Potter, pero en fin...es lo que habia...ya que estaba no iba a dejarlo pasar. Dedicado a Varie y DarkPriestess.

* * *

**UN INSTANTE**

Caminaba como si nada le importase mas en este mundo que ella, que incluso el aire era poco para ella, el oxígeno que aspiraba era mera trivialidad que compartia con los seres que más odiaba en todo el universo conocido, más que a su primo, más que a todos sus estúpidos amigos...Comprender como incluso los muggles o los sangre sucia pudieran respirar su mismo aire, estar entre sus mismas paredes, compartir hasta el alimento con ellos, le resultaba tan repugnante que incluso sentia nauseas.

Mientras recorria el pasillo era la persona mas importante, era la más alta, la más hermosa, la más inteligente...La perfección casi completa, no habia nada que la hiciera sentirse humillada, ni tan siquiera una mirada de desprecio de aquellos que se atrevian a dirigirle una mirada. Nada...

Ni siquiera el joven que se acomodaba en una columna para verla pasar, le hacia salir de ese sueño profundo en el que se encontraba donde era la reina del mundo, de su mundo.  
Sus ojos negros llenos de ira miraban al frente, ignorando el mundo en derredor, quiza sin percatarse de de que él la miraba con deseo, con ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos, de derretir su corazón de hielo y hacer que fuese tan ardiente como la lava de un volcán.

Pero ella no giró la cabeza, no quiso ni cruzar su mirada con él, abrió el libro que llevaba en las manos y comenzó a leer con avidéz, como si quisiera introducírselo todo de golpe en su poblada inteligencia. Quizá de lo único de lo que se daba cuenta, era de esas miradas furtivas, de que sus labios carmín se hinchaban deseando poder besarle en cualquier momento, de hacerle suyo y dominarle, de hacerle creer que era una tierna niña sumisa para darse finalmente cuenta de su máscara de dulzura. Arrancarle el aliento de un solo roce de sus labios. Un instante ella dudó de estar viva, cerró los ojos justo en el momento en que pasaba frente a él, justo en ese momento preciso, fue cuando ella quiso estar en otro lugar...

Romper entre sus manos el libro no seria propio de ella, ni tampoco estampárselo en la cara de imbecil que se le ponia mientras sonreia con ese aire despótico que tanto odiaba. Llegó a un punto de desesperación culminante, creia que iba a darse la vuelta y gritarle que dejara de mirarla de esa manera, sacar su varita y matarle alli mismo pero él lo sabia...Sabia que esas situaciones desesperaban sus nervios, volvian mas loca aún su mente. Con una mano recogió sus cabellos negros y los hecho hacia un lado para no tener que verle la cara.

- Bella! - Se detuvo totalmente ne seco, no se esperaba que la llamara y que lo hiciera por ese...nombre se lo esperaba menos todavia. Solo se dió la vuelta para corregir al infame que habia reducido su nombre a dos estúpidas sílabas, "corregir?" se dijo "exigir...", cerró el libro de golpe y se acercó a él, que sonreia socarronamente. Puso la vista fija en sus ojos oscuros y le contestó con tono amenazante.

- La proxima vez que se te pase por la cabeza hablarme de ese modo - comenzó con su tortura interminable, cuando ella amenazaba lo hacia para siempre, durante toda la eternidad...Colocó su varita en el cuello del joven y apretó contra su barbilla - Te cortaré las cuerdas vocales para que asi aprendas - continuó - a no volver a llamarme asi.

No pensaba preguntar si le habia quedado claro o no, perder el tiempo preguntando semejante tonteria no seriviria para nada, daba por hecho que no lo volveria a hacer, nunca jamás. A pesar de la fuerza que tenia en su interior, sintió que las piernas le temblaban cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, un calor peculiar bajaba por su columna y queria casi ahogar sus movimientos.

Él apenas dejó de sonreir, por una parte le encantaban esos juegos que tenia, por otra le llegaban a veces a asustar, no queria comprobar si eran ciertas sus amenazas pues sabia de sobra que Bellatrix era alguien con quien no se debia jugar.

- Perdon, Bellatrix, no volverá a ocurrir - sujetando la mano que sostenia la varita, la retiró con delicadeza y la besó.

- Que quieres Rodolphus - contestó con tono despectivo, no era un hombre al que odiaba; sin embargo, que mencionara el nombre por el que solo y únicamente los más cercanos se atrevian a llamarla, la exasperó.

- Hablar contigo, puedo?

- Depende, es lo suficientemente importante como para que interrumpas mi lectura?

- Creo que si - dijo dubitativo - Aunque...quizá...

- Habla ya Lastrenge, dejate de balbuceos de niño pequeño

- Me gustaria saber, si...- Rodoplhus se lo pensó una, dos y hasta tres veces, solo cuando ella se empezó a impacientar y jugaba con la varita en su mano continuó su petición - Si...Bellatrix Black, me haria el honor de acompañarme al Baile de Navidad - dijo con un tono galante que incluso a ella se le entusiasmaron los sentidos, pero no sonrió ni hizo ningún gesto que declarara su debilidad, asintió con el semblante frio y rudo con simplicidad, como si no le importara en absoluto ese baile u otro, como un juego de niños.

Habia asistido a tantos bailes que uno más no le haria daño, hasta hace unos días, pensaba que pisaria el Gran Comedor solo con la intención de provocar las envidias de las diferentes jovencitas que se contoneaban como animales en celo, y a lo que ella estaba mas que acostumbrada, aunque no participara en sus juegos motrices.

Tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar, su último año en Hogwarts no se desperdiciaria, estaba claro que se casaria con el hombre que tenia frente a ella. No porque fuera lo que más deseara en el mundo sino porque asi lo habian dictado sus respectivos padres.

Rodolphus era un hombre de caracter fuerte y no se dejaria dominar por una mujer como ella, o eso pensaba él, caer a los brazos de Bellatrix Black no seria más que una rutina simplona para ella, algo con lo que le gustaria competir, quizá él le diese lo que otros no le daban aunque ella solo tenia en su pedestal algo tan grande que seria inalcanzable.  
Alguien tan inmenso y tan poderoso que ella veneraba como su Dios, como algo más que un ser humano, algo superior a todo lo que podia existir en el universo, incluso mayor que su ego y toda su retaila de adjetivos.

Su idolatria llegaba a algo tan superior como soberbio, Su Señor era lo principal, y aunque lo hubiese conocido literalmente hace poco, se sentia tan unida a él que aparte de Lastrenge, era el único hombre que le hacia estremecer.

- Bellatrix Lestrange... - musitaba por lo bajo mientras la acompañaba hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - Mmm...es interesante

- Me gusta mi apellido, asique... - continuó sin variar su tono de voz arrastrado y peculiar - No lo cambies

- Solo oigo el resultado - contestó con desdén - No te parece que es una bonita combinacion?

- No te parece que eres tan imbecil que no sabes que soy incapaz de desterrar mi apellido?

- Deberias de empezar a asimilarlo - dijo abriéndole la puerta del aula, pero ésta le rechazó dandole un empujón y cerró de golpe. Rodolphus no sabia a donde mirar, alzó una ceja en desaprobación por la conducta de su prometida, pero como siempre, en su interior le divertia todo esto.

- No estoy inválida, puedo hacerlo sola - dijo friamente mientras tomaba la puerta para hacer lo propio. Su mirada era tan fria como su voz, pero una calidez extraña comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas de un suave rojo, estar tan cerca de él, una vez mas.

En ese instante y como una fugaz luz, sus labios se unieron a los de él, cerró los ojos, los estaba disfrutando...Ella, Bellatrix Black, acaba de derretirse. Él parecia estar sonriendole en el beso, como burlándose de su actitud en ese momento, acababa de hacer lo que no se habia atrevido hace dias, meses, años...sus brazos comenzaron a atraerla hacia sí, comprimiendo mucho más el poco aire que les quedaba, disminuyendo el espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Los dos notaban su creciente excitación incluso a través de sus negras túnicas el rubor de todo su alma se comprimia en delicados fluidos deslizarse por su interior; por ese momento, el lugar, la persona con la que estaban compartiendo sus más intimos deseos...La tensión de ser descubiertos, inigualable sensación que solo un ser humano en toda la existencia de la Tierra podria estropear.

- Vaya vaya, Bella niña mala, te diviertes? - Con una velocidad indescriptible, el estado de Bellatrix cambió del sentimiento lascivo de deseo y pasion, al odio primitivo del especimen y compañia que tenia delante.

- No llores Sirius, todavia no por favor - se burló ella - No sabia que te gustaba mirar...Aunque por el estado de tu vida interior, juraria que lo único que te gusta es eso, mirar...a asquerosas sangres sucia por ejemplo.

James estuvo apunto de pegar a Bellatrix, ella se rió del intento, Rodolphus casi soltó una carcajada sino hubiese sido porque casi todo lo que podia salir de su boca en ese momento eran cánticos de alegria. Esta vez, ella aceptó que él le cediera el paso, no por galanteria sino solo por ver durante un momento más la cara de su primo con ganas de ahorcarla en ese mismo instante.  
Cuando entraron, se sentaron, sacaron sus libros y pretendieron olvidarlo todo, pero lo único que no podian hacer era olvidar ese instante, en el que ella llegó incluso a olvidar que estaba viva.

**FIN**


End file.
